


Cry, Feel, Live

by Kouchannie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M, Takao is female also, Tetsuya is Tetsuna, akaXfemalkuro, akashi is so f strong, fantasty word, it's nice story about akakuro family with child and ..., kuroko's mother is crazy, maybe oneshots, there will be more couples, well kuroko is female, yea i don't know if it's really story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kouchannie/pseuds/Kouchannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, it just stick in my head after I saw baby Kuroko, especially one of the photo. It will be story about Akashi and Kuroko and their family, a little "sunshine" Kazuna, who took after his mother and also some kind of stuff about that world, wars, powers, older generation's shits. I don't know if it will be real story or just many oneshots in one place. Just basic life of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A little about...

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Kuroko no Basket. It's my fav anime and I love Kuroko and Akashi and I am obsessed with akakuro haha. I actually prefer read about Kuroko as male, but in this story I just feel it fit better like that. It will be also my first published work and english isn't my first language so pls be aware of it^^Let's begin with some useful information to that fic.

As I mentioned earlier, I still don't know if I will make long story of it or just oneshots, still in logic order though. It depends. I also considerate about other series after that one which where before that time, and even much more before another time haha. So confused yea? But I have everything is my head. I am just too lazy and not sure if I will make it with time cuz I just started my life as student and in different country than mine so. Okay, should we talk about background to that story a little? I think so^^

Probably most of you know it already but Imperial family in Japan is Akashi one and the Emperor is Akashi Seijuurou. They have power of any kind of fire and every of them has different speciality( so much work for me in the future I see) also their heyiro is much more stronger than other and the most dangerous emperor's eye/s, which apear in some of members us full and some of them us blurred, momentary snapshot. Let's start with Akashi family now ^^

Akashi Seijuro 26 years old

[ ](http://s1262.photobucket.com/user/Chaaniee/media/xcbxb_zps6nlngbiz.jpg.html)

Akashi Tetsuna 21

[ ](http://s1262.photobucket.com/user/Chaaniee/media/sfdfsd_zpsjqns2al2.jpeg.html)

[ ](http://s1262.photobucket.com/user/Chaaniee/media/dfhdsfh_zpsumrev0br.jpg.html)

Akashi Kazuna 3

[ ](http://s1262.photobucket.com/user/Chaaniee/media/fghff_zpsh8yalheu.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1262.photobucket.com/user/Chaaniee/media/xvcbx_zps0umchgaq.png.html)

[ ](http://s1262.photobucket.com/user/Chaaniee/media/dfgc_zps5mpvqaoc.png.html)

 

Then this is for a while. I will write later about other families and characteristics.


	2. Prologue

At the beginning, there was one,  
with potential and ambition...  
so the second was found.  
There was lust to lead and be rulers,  
so the third appeared.

 

Then there were many,  
Then there was power,  
Then there were rights, hierarchy...  
"winners"  
Then there was wrong,  
Blindness,  
Obsession,  
Selfishness,  
Cruelness.

 

Then there was one more.  
Then there was awareness.  
Then there was a change,  
but weakness.

 

Then the meeting.  
power but weak,  
but right.

Shadow.

  
_Change._

 

Then there was the friends' battle...  
learners,  
bond,  
past...  
difference.

 

Then there was one more,  
the weak,  
but the strongest.

 

The enemies,  
three important,  
eldest,  
powerful,  
but wrong.  
Selfish  
and obsession.

 

The youngest.  
Powerless,  
stupid,  
but right.  
There were four,  
friends,  
emotions,  
feels,  
new...  
and the battle.

The one weak but right,  
the one strong but powerless...  
_change_  
The one painful but stubborn,  
and the one helpful, in love.  
There still was the battle,  
and was the unit.

 

...the silent killers...

 

Then there was more,  
another one  
and there were six  
'family'  
There was loneliness,  
difficultness,  
misunderstanding,  
stupidness,  
death,  
murder.

 

Then there were five  
and there was the crying one,  
or two?  
There were struggles  
and there was unfairness,  
and there was plan.  
_Sacrifice._

 

Right one?  
or wrong?

 

...and there was a change,  
power,  
and one became two.  
Isolation.  
Coldness.  
Stupidness.  
Cruelness.

Then finally there was the meeting,  
hope,  
hate...  
or love?

 

_The Emperor._

 

Then there were three.  
and the one, who moved.

 

Then there was the battle,  
power,  
ruler,  
blindness.

 

Then there was change,  
then there were two.  
Game.  
Chest.  
**RIGHT.**

 

 _The new beginning,_  
_with old and new lives._

 

**Happiness.**

 

 

Yea I know what you feel. What the fuck. Yea same lol. If not my notes I will be a little confused also. The problem is, that I have whole story and more in my head and some chapters are written. I know I can write more than 100 chapters for this one, but I do not have time and even stupid oneshot is like miracle in my life. On the other hand, I can not get rid of it from my head. I will try with some kind of story but if something goes wrong I will just name these as oneshots.

The prologue describes, mostly, the time before my 'story' with akakuro's kids. To give you the hint, it said story of Akashi family, about them in general and the people they met. I know which part of this, is about events and people in Akashi clan, as well as, in another one (yea Kuroko). If everything works, then after chapetr 9th, there will be more about it. To say the true, I wrote this prologue more for myself. To remeber how this all started and how akakuro began with their kids, so do not have too much hope.

I am so sorry for any mistakes, english is not my first language and I do not have any beta etc.

 


End file.
